Me and my Food
by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite
Summary: a re-write of the chapter "Travis and his Food" from shadowofthemoonxx's story, written in Travis' POV, for her One shot contest. Hope you enjoy!


**This is (as stated in the summary) is a re-write of the chapter "Travis and his Food" from shadowofthemoonxx's story "My High School Life" (awesome story, you should definitely R&R it) for her One shot contest!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or shadowofthemoonxx's AMAZING story. As i said before, this is just a re-write for her contest.**

* * *

"Get a room!" I exclaimed. I didn't need the first thing I see when I get back to be two of my friends making out on a couch. That was _definitely _not how I wanted to start this day.

Piper pulled away from Leo and giggled. "We are in one. It's just that you're in it," Leo retorted. He leaned in to kiss Piper again but she leaned away from him. He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. She kissed his bottom lip and pulled away. Oh please, I'm going to be sick.

"Arghh! My eyes! They're burning!" I said dramatically. Piper snickered.

"Now you know how we feel," She replied. Wait, was she insinuating Katie and I did that? _Made out in public? _Oh please, I'm way to mature for that.

I scoffed, "Katie and I aren't like that."

"Totallyyyy," Piper replied sarcastically, drawling out the last syllable. Was she being serious?

"Seriously, we aren't," I said. How could she think that? I am a mature, sensible young man! …more or less.

Leo snorted. "Piper's right. You are." How could he think that? And I thought he was my friend. Talk about the effect of having a girlfriend…

"No. We're not."

"Travis, you probably know it, but you just won't admit it," Piper said coolly. Oh, she is _so _not going to win this argument now.

"That's not true," I said mockingly, putting a hand to my chest for added effect.

"Yeh-"

"Why don't we say that all of us are like that, so I don't have to listen to this," Katie interrupted.

Piper shrugged and nodded, "Yeh, that works for me."

"Agreed."

"Mmhmm..."

"I'm hungry. I'm going to look for food to eat," I suddenly said and ran to the kitchen. Yes, I mean full out sprinted. Don't judge me! I didn't see behind me, but I could tell Piper and Katie were rolling their eyes.

"Aww man... no more food," I complained as I came out of the kitchen minutes later. The refrigerator was empty. Nothing but some carrots! How can that girl eat?

"Yeah. Because _someone_ ate all of it up," Piper said, emphasizing the 'someone' and stared pointedly at me. Well, now that I think about it, my hunger could be a slight factor…

I grinned sheepishly, apologizing was the best way out. "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go out to eat. Where do you want to go?"

We all looked at each other and simultaneously said, "IHOP." We laughed at ourselves. Piper ran upstairs to grab her stuff, while I was anxiously waiting for some sugary goodness.

* * *

"Anything else you would like?" the waitress asked.

"No, it's ok," Piper replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," she replied, in a stuck up tone. "Can I get anything for you?" she asked Leo. Ooh, Piper's not going to like that. Leo was _her _man, and _her _man only.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

She had fiery red hair and wild green eyes. Her nametag read Rachel. She was mainly facing Leo, batting her eyes and flicking her hair flirtatiously. Piper narrowed my eyes at her and glared. She seemed to be aware of Piper's gaze, because she looked at her but ignored her and went back to flirting. Could she not see Leo's arm around Piper's waist? I could tell Piper was really getting jealous, for whatever reason. She growled at Rachel and sent her a message through her eyes, saying _back off bitch. He's mine. _Piper knew how to deal with situation, I'll admit, pretty well.

"Jealous much?" I heard Leo whisper to her in amusement, when the waitress started flirting with…me instead. I played along just until the time came.

"So, what's your number?" She asked flirtatiously while batting her eyelashes.

I smirked and leaned back casually. "Nothing too complicated, just 101" I paused for the ending. "GO TO HELL!"

The waitress backed away cautiously while I smirked and kissed Katie on the cheek. We returned to the conversation going on between Piper and Leo. Apparently they had been arguing about something and now were kissing. Gross, kill me now.

Piper scowled at Leo when they pulled apart. He laughed and said, "It's okay. It was kind of cute."

Piper scoffed. "Only kind of cute? I'm pretty sure I deserve much more than that."

"No. I meant amazing and sexy," Leo said in a sarcastic manner, but everybody knew he meant it.

"Why, thank you," Piper replied and gave him a long kiss. I gagged and finally spoke up. This PDA needed to stop!

"Ok. Break it up. She's gone," I said in disgust. Piper pulled away, thankfully.

Katie laughed. Piper raised her eyebrows at her. "You're so vulnerable when it comes to Leo." True dat, I have a pretty smart girlfriend.

"Look who's talking." Katie blushed and I grinned at her. She looked so hot when she did that.

"So how did you get rid of her?" Leo asked.

"The waitress?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh, that was easy. I pretended to be interested in her and when she asked for my number, I told her 101-GO-TO-HELL!" I smirked in satisfaction at my cleverness.

Piper shook her head but grinned anyway, "Only you, Travis. Only you."

* * *

As soon as the food arrived, I literally just shoved pancakes down my throat. God this was some good stuff.

"Uhh.. sorry about him," Katie apologized to the waiter serving, who just ran away. At least it wasn't that Rachel girl, but still, I hadn't done anything wrong!

"What are you sorry for?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"Eww..."

"Gross."

"Travis, you should try speaking without food in your mouth," Piper said. I ignored her and devoured my meal in ten seconds. Sweet, must be a new record!

"Maybe we should teach him to be more lady-like," Piper teased me.

No way! I started protesting. "That's bad for my health. I'm a man. And men don't eat like ladies."

Leo snickered. "That's true." See? At least someone's here to back me up. Even though it wasn't that strong...and helpful.

"I'm pretty sure what Piper's saying is that you should eat with more manners," Katie said. Please, who is she kidding?

I snorted, "Not going to happen."

Katie huffed, "Fine. I won't kiss you for the rest of the week."

"WHAT!?" I cried. She couldn't be doing this to me! It would be like starving me for heavens sake! Leo and Piper laughed at my little scene.

I sighed "Fine, I'll eat with more manners."

Katie smirked in satisfaction, "And _that _is how you get your boyfriend to do something."

"Hmm... maybe I should try that sometime," Piper said.

"Hey!" Leo cried out. That's right, he should see how it feels…

"Heyy," She said back in a flirty way, batting her eyelids trying to look innocent. He narrowed his eyes at her while she giggled.

I couldn't help but thinking, _she really should try that._

* * *

**hope you enjoyed that and will pick it shadowofthemoonxx!**_  
_

**(also hoped you enjoyed that too Travis *smirk*)**

**Review!**

**~Piper**


End file.
